Tomorrows Another Day
by fated-2-pretend
Summary: AU. After the affair with Puck came out into the open, Quinn has found herself distraught and unstable. Seeking comfort in the only man that has ever treated her with respect. Mr schuester. Will he feel the same? Will the mckinley high kids find out?
1. words spin out in retrograde

_I'm completley guilty of loving Quill? Wuinn? Schuebray? either way i just love how cute matt and dianna look, and they are just adorable, so i decided to write a fanfic. i do not own glee (nor do i own matthew much to my dismay). Hopefully you all enjoy this and i'll probably add chapters if people like it enough! So yeah! hope you enjoy it 3_

_

* * *

_

Intelligent. Levelheaded. A little on the blunt side but grounded nonetheless. Quinn fabray had always thought of herself this way, the description now needed to be wiped from existence. She seemed distant, no words had parted her lips as of yet, the rest of the glee club had noticed but chose to ignore, after all if she wanted to speak she could. Finn and her weren't exactly on good terms since finding out about her affair with puck so he really didn't care if she was upset or not, to be honest he was more interested in getting into Rachel's pants. That was what Quinn had observed in her quiet thinking time. That and something else that was dominating her mind.

Curly hair, beautiful green eyes, that distinguishing crooked smile that sent shivers down her spine. William Shuester, or Mr schue as he was traditionally known, she couldn't force herself to address him in that way though, not after the thoughts she'd been having about him, steamy ones. Every time he spoke the hairs on her arms stood on end and her brain felt like it was going to explode, he was currently stood in front of the glee club, giving one of his inspirational talks, well that was what Quinn had fathomed, she hadn't really been listening, her eyes were set on his lips, wishing for hers to be aggressively pressed against them. Imagining the electricity that could happen between them made her heart race, she imagined running her fingers through his sexy hair, kissing and biting his neck, unbuttoning that tweed waistcoat he often wore, exposing his body and pressing it against hers, all of a sudden she felt hot, her cheeks beginning to turn with with embarrassment and lust. She could almost hear him screaming her name "Quinn.." "Quinn..." "Quinn..."

"FABRAY!" Puck shouted, standing in front of the blonde, his arrogant expression in place.

"we're running through the song, weren't you listening, god, is there any point to you being in the glee club?" he snarled throwing the piece of sheet music in her direction, his snarky tone clearly evident, pissing Quinn off a little, yet she let it slide. That was until she looked over at Mr schue, one eyebrow arched, a cute smile on his face.

"is something wrong Quinn?" he soothed, clearly concerned about her recent distant behavior, she'd been out of it a lot for the past couple of weeks and he was beginning to get worried, she was usually more excited than this, maybe not as enthused as the others but she liked to participate, he couldn't help but feel slightly sad for her recent upset. Little did he know.

Quinn's eyes darted back and forth, from Will to Puck, Puck to Will. How she wished it could have been the curly haired, sweet man that she had betrayed Finn with, she knew in her heart he wouldn't have treated her the way Puck had. She couldn't even bare to look at the jerk for more than a few seconds, he seemed fine with everything that had happened, still had his friends, his dignity. What did she have, nothing! nothing at all, not anymore.

"yes" she blurted, tears forming in her once gleaming eyes.

"i mean, no"

"i mean, i don't know-" she cut herself off, jumped out of her seat and dropped the sheet music to the ground, rushing out of the room before anybody could stop her.

Will frowned, concerned and confused he looked toward Puck who was smirking, he seemed pleased that Quinn was upset. Finn on the other hand looked guilty, he still had feelings for the blonde which annoyed Rachel, evident in the angry expression she was throwing at Finn. Will pouted his lips, wondering whether to follow Quinn and see what was wrong, nobody else seemed to be considering her feelings and he felt bad, he was her teacher after all, he was there if she needed him.

"OK guys" he started, clapping his hands together enthusiastically "practice the song, Rachel you're the lead, but i suppose you already knew that" he quipped, a joking tone with a smile "I'll be right back"

Before the glee kids could object their teacher had already rushed out of the classroom, why was he so determined in catching her? Should he really be that concerned about her feelings? After all, he was just her teacher.


	2. trying to cover up the mess i made

_so i got some positive feedback and decided to update, I LOVE WUINN! lets all wave wuinn banners and dance at their cuteness :,) i hope you like the next installment._

* * *

Quinn threw herself to the ground with all her might, raging and crying, back against the wall. How could she be so stupid? To lose her cool like that in front of everyone, now there would be constant questions thrown back and forth, bouncing off of her like bullets. There wasn't much more of this she could take, she'd been branded ever since the news of her mistake with Puck had made its way around school and ever since then she'd felt like everyone was out to get her.

But nobody really knew the truth. Nobody would believe her now, she'd kept it bottled up for so long.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping to the ground uncontrollably , she didn't see the point in wiping them away, she knew it was useless, that another river would escape her eyes within seconds. She felt like hitting something, someone! anyone! she screamed in anger , threw her fists around like a spoiled child as her mind span enough circles to make her feel physically sick.

Wills eyes focused ahead of him, not only was he rushing he was running, at full speed. The halls were empty, it was after school, nobody was around but the janitor. Possibly a few teachers but he didn't care if the halls were packed with kids, he needed to find Quinn, he just had to.

Helpless Green eyes locked to one another, Wills lips parted with sympathy, neither of them spoke a word, instead the young blonde turned away, ashamed for him to see her like this. It didn't stop him from gently approaching, he knelt in front of her, keeping a small distance because he felt that if he got too close it could look bad for him.

"sweetheart.." he soothed. Little did he know Quinn's heart skipped several beats at that very word, a pet name, she felt special.

"I'm getting worried now" he paused thinking that wasn't the best way to put it "i mean we are all worried about you Quinn, tell me, whats wrong?" He edged a little closer.

Quinn looked up to him, rubbing her eyes desperately "they don't care about me Mr- Will" she changed the mode of address, knowing that she couldn't bare to think of him as a teacher. The blonde edged a little closer, forbidden territory but her impulses were too strong.

"Quinn.." he scolded, noticing her closeness, he could feel their body heat mingling and though it was giving him a strange satisfaction, their roles as pupil and teacher had to stay strictly professional, but she did have beautiful eyes, so vibrant...at this moment very lost, very sad. His hand reached out, gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She responded to his act of kindness with a shiver, god she wanted him so bad. His hand stayed in place against her skin, the heat too much to bare, the feeling too hard to control. She placed her hand on his, he didn't move.

The cheerleader and the teacher, odd combination but it felt so right. Nobody was around, it wouldn't hurt. Quinn licked her lips, she felt calm now, just his presence made her feel safe. Her entire body shifted closer, closer, closer. The man before her still didn't back away, she could see his mind working overdrive, should she test that?

By the time she'd considered moving in for the finale, Wills voice boomed, scaring her. "we shouldnt.." he was hoping he wasn't witnessing her trying to kiss him, secretly he wanted it, but he couldn't want it and that was the problem. The blonde backed away, forcefully, her back slamming against the wall for what seemed like the hundredth time during her upset.

"thats what i said.." her eyes dropped, focused on the floor.

"what?"

Wills confused tone set in her mind, she didn't take her eyes from the ground but she could feel the tears sneakily making their way back to haunt her.

"to Puck..." she hated saying his name. "everyone thinks that I'm this slut that had sex with him for a cheap thrill behind my boyfriends back" a pause took place. "i didn't"

Will didn't know whether to continue listening to this, he was there to help but he was no councilor, he couldn't pry into the personal life of this beautiful young girl. Wait, he just thought of her as beautiful, this wasn't good.

"Sure it happened but.."

Their green eyes locked again, Quinn's more upset than before.

"he told me that if i didn't sleep with him he'd tell my parents about what happened with me and Finn and that he would make my life a living hell" She was referring to the pregnancy scare she and Finn had been through a couple of months back, of course being president of the celibacy club and being respected by her parents meant that they could never find out.

"he blackmailed me"


End file.
